Seven Nights at Fazbear Frights
________________________________________________________________________________________ This page belongs to GMDLol1982 and only GMDLol1982. A backup of the whole page will be made in the case anything gets edited by people I haven't given permission to. Enjoy! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Information ''Seven Nights at Fazbear Frights ''is the fifth and supposedly final installment of the popular game series Five Nights at Freddy's. Gameplay Unlike the previous games, there are no defense measures (Doors, mask, or sound), but instead a switch: leaving the light off will not allow you to use the Monitor, but it must be used in the case an animatronic is in the office (see below). There's a power indicator in the bottom left that starts from 100% and descends by 1% every 2 seconds, but if using the Monitor, it'll descend to 1 per second (in Hard Mode, normally it's 1 each second and it becomes 1% each half of a second using the Monitor). If the power goes out, you'll have to leave the Office to go in the generator room (off-map) and restart the generator by touching the button: an animatronic could sneak in the office and he would be there when you return. In the bottom right corner, instead, is a "Awareness" meter, that increases each half second while an animatronic is in the office with the lights on. This meter will stay at its current point even when an animatronic leaves (the bar will be full at 7 seconds, 3.5 in Hard Mode). Once the meter is full, the next animatronic that will be in the Office will not stay there but instead jumpscare the player. Some animatronics (see below) will not use the awareness meter, but instead jumpscare the player as soon as they enter the office. The goal of the game is to survive a week: after Night 7, however, a bonus Night 8 will appear, and once completing it, a Hard Mode will also be unlocked, making all 8 nights harder. Also, each night has a duration of 45 seconds per hour: each night is long 4 minutes and 30 seconds. Animatronics As animatronics are the 4 Nightmare, Toy and Normal animatronics from the previous games: the Puppet, that will not be fooled by the mask but the music box has to keep going, Springtrap, Golden Freddy, that once appearing in the office will stay there and create a delay of a half second before the light turning off, Old Puppet, that is considered to be the most dangerous animatronic in the game (see Strategies), and the Purple Guy, that you must repel by turning the light off while he's inside the vent, or he will jumpscare you. Hard Mode Upon beating all 8 nights, you will unlock a Hard Mode: the awareness meter will be decreased from 7 seconds to 3.5 seconds, each animatronic stays in the office much longer, the animatronics are way more aggressive, the power drains faster, and Golden Freddy causes a delay of one second. Completing the eighth night in Hard Mode will add the third final golden star that verifies the game is 100% completed. What's In It? The Map http://i.imgur.com/czmhQ58.png CAM 1A: The Stage. The 4 Toy Animatronics start here. CAM 1B: The Stage Room. Every Toy animatronic pass by here. CAM 2: The Music Room. Contains the Music Box for the Puppet. CAM 3: The Old Stage. The 4 old animatronics start here. CAM 4: The Purple Room. Purple Guy will appear and chase the player in Night 5 onwards. CAM 5: The Old Office. A replica of the FNaF 2 office. CAM 6: The West Lobby. In Nights 1 and 2, Toy Freddy passes by here to get to the Office. CAM 7: The West Hallway. Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy (Night 3 and onwards) and Toy Chica go by here to get to the Office. CAM 8: The Dead End. Springtrap and Golden Freddy come by here. CAM 9: The Parts Room. Mangle goes by here. CAM 10: The East Lobby. In Nights 5, 6 and 7, Toy Bonnie passes by here to get to the office. CAM 11: The East Hallway. In Nights 5, 6 and 7, Toy Bonnie passes by here to get to the Office. CAM 12A: The Office Replica. In Night 3, the Old Puppet comes by here. CAM 12B: The Assembly Zone. In Night 4 and onwards, the Old Puppet will come by here. CAM 12C: The Supply Closet. This is Toy Bonnie's last stop before appearing in the vent's blind spot. CAM 13: The Nightmare Cove. The 4 Nightmare animatronics and the Old Puppet start here. CAM 14: The Entrance. Animatronics occasionally pass by here. Multicolor zone: The Safe Room, where Springtrap and Golden Freddy start. Purple zone outside office: ??? The Animatronics' Patterns Toy Freddy Nights 1 and 2 CAM 1A, CAM 1B, CAM 7, CAM 2, CAM 3, CAM 6, Office. Nights 3 and onwards CAM 1A, CAM 1B, CAM 7, CAM 7 (further away), Office. Toy Bonnie Nights 1 to 4 CAM 1A, CAM 1B, CAM 7, CAM 6, CAM 5, CAM 14, Office. Nights 5, 6, 7 CAM 1A, CAM 1B, CAM 10, CAM 11, CAM 12C, Office. Toy Chica CAM 1A, CAM 1B, CAM 10, CAM 11, CAM 12A, CAM 13, CAM 12B, CAM 11 (further away), Office. Mangle CAM 1A, CAM 1B, CAM 9, CAM 9, CAM 8, CAM 1B (barely visible above the hallway door), CAM 7, Office. Old Animatronics (all have the same pattern, but one at a time may enter the vent) CAM 3, CAM 6, CAM 7, CAM 1B, CAM 10, CAM 11, Office. The Puppet (keep the music box winded up) Nights 1 to 4 CAM 2, CAM 3, CAM 6, CAM 7, Office. Nights 5, 6 and 7 CAM 2, CAM 7, CAM 7 (further away), Office. Nightmare Animatronics (same pattern) CAM 13, CAM 12A, CAM 11, CAM 12B, CAM 11 (further away), Office. Old Puppet CAM 13, CAM 12B, CAM 11, Office. Springtrap Safe Room, CAM 8, CAM 1B, CAM 7, CAM 6, CAM 5, CAM 14, Office. Golden Freddy Safe Room, CAM 8, CAM 1B, CAM 7, CAM 7 (head out of vent), Office. Purple Guy CAM 4, CAM 5, CAM 14, Office. Strategies Night 1 The only animatronics active in Night 1 are the Toy animatronics: you can do nothing until 3 AM, when Toy Bonnie reaches the office, to keep power. (There is no strategy for Hard Mode's nights 1 to 4) Night 2 The normal animatronics and the Puppet become active: treat this as a Five Nights at Freddy's 2 night. Night 3 The Nightmare animatronics and Springtrap now become active and Toy Freddy now enters the office from the West Hallway. Night 4 Various patterns have been changed and are made shorter: Golden Freddy now becomes active. Night 5 The Purple Guy and Old Puppet now become active: since they can't be fooled by the lights, you must check on them to slow them down and prevent them to activate. There isn't an actual strategy, if not the Hard Mode version. Hard Mode # Check on CAM 13 and CAM 4. # Turn the lights off and check the vents and doors. # If an animatronic is in the vent or doors, look away and look back at the center. # Repeat. Night 6 Use the Night 5 strategy. Night 7 The Night 5 strategy, but at a faster pace. The player must be careful to check the purple zone from time to time. Hard Mode The Night 5 strategy must be used, but the purple zone must be checked everytime the clock changes. Night 8 Use the Night 7 strategy. A quick thing from the creator Sorry if this fangame was really bad and without much stuff, but I was in a hurry to finish it as fast as possible. Once again, if you didn't like it, that's your opinion. I'm actually planning on making a better one, when I have the time. Category:Games